Lost And Found
by TeaNotCoffeePlease
Summary: What is lost will always be found, but not always in the most expected of places, or people for that matter. As story of love and loss and more importantly of knowing ones self. Rating and Pairing will change.
1. The goings on

AN: Hi writing this on my iPhone so sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like the story. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters here and am in no way profiting from this story.

She was writing a note to the new minister when he burst into her office. Practically puce from his neck to the tips of his ears, Ron wildly waved a scroll above his head as her secretary Reyes tried to hold him back.

"Are you bloody mad witch?!" He was interrupted by Reyes elbowing him aside" I'm sorry Ms. Granger I tried to stop-" Ron elbowed him sharply -"An OWL! You send an owl to tell me you want to break up with me?" Hermione signed the note with a flourish taping it with her wand it elegantly folded itself into a swan and drifted towards the fireplace where it disappeared. She turned her gaze upon Reyes and Ron who were now grappling each other, Reyes trying to pull Ron back out of the room by his shoulders. Ron threw his head back and a crunch was heard as it connected with Reyes nose.

"Enough" Hermione stood, as Reyes let go of Ron yowling, as he clutched his bleeding nose. she gestured sharply with her wand toward Reyes, his nose straightening with a sickening crack, the blood flying in a neat siphon from his face, neck and hands to the waste basket. "Reyes, I can handle this please return to your post" he straightened wincing as he touched two fingers to the sore bridge of his nose, nodded at Hermione turning on his heal he went to the door stopping just before the handle he turned to Ron; looking back briefly at Hermione than towards Ron again. "Call me if you need me boss, I can have the Aurors up here in 20 seconds." He left the room as Ron once again began to turn an ugly shade of puce.

Seeing him take a step towards the door Hermione cleared her throat with a little hem that reminded her uncomfortably of umbridge "Ron sit down please. Blinking Ron turned towards her his eyes focusing as he tried to remember why he was there. It clicked and he began gesturing again, pointing his forgotten scroll at her again. " You! You sent me an owl!" He shouted, his volume and blush rising with each punctuated word.

Hermione sighed, "I did" she sat back into her chair, flicking her wand at the tea set across the room.

"But why?" He shouted " we were doing great Mione; we hardly ever fight anymore, we talked about marriage, about children." He got quieter with each word as Hermione calmly poured the tea that had floated over to the desk. She sat back in her chair and gestured to the two plush chairs across from her desk where she had pushed the cup she had prepared for him. He ran his fingers into his hair giving his ginger locks a quick pull before slouching into a chair, his head bowed to stare into his tea.

Hermione sipped waiting until he finally raised his eyes back to hers, shinning with unshed tears. "You know don't you?" He whispered his usually bright blue eyes dull with dread and fear.

She set her teacup down, tracing the delicate design on the saucer she nodded her eyes shining with barely contained hurt and anger. "How long did you think it would take me to realize that you were with her Ronald?" Her voice cracked "Do you think I'm stupid? Or that I'm so immersed in my work and my research that I simply wouldn't notice? He bowed his head tears streaming down his face "Mione its not like that I-"

"Stop.. you don't get to call me that anymore." Her voice wobbled "you were supposed to be one of my best friends Ron if not my boyfriend, if there's anyone in the world I should have been able to trust it was you." Her voice broke again.

"Please Mione give me another chance, I promise I won't-" Hermione stood her hair crackling with barely contained energy.

"Ron leave." She said her wand clutched tightly between her fingers as tears leaked unwillingly from her eyes "in 7 short months you're going to have a family all of your own and I am certainly not putting myself between you and your unborn child.

"Mione plea-"

"No Ron."

He gulped before standing again nodding as he made his way to the fireplace. As he stepped into the grate he looked back at her once more "I'll always love you Mione, even if you-" and then he was gone with a swirl of green flames, Hermione collapsed back into her chair, massaging her temples and fighting the tears she desperately wanted to shed. At the tentative nock on the door she looked up to see Reyes peaking at her from behind the door. Seeing the state of her he stepped around the door closing it he quickly walked to her desk, leaning across her desk he wiped the away the tears that had escaped despite her determination NOT to cry because of Ronald Weasley.

" I think a perhaps it might be time for you to portkeyed home my friend" he whispered as her eyes fluttered back shut. Taking that as a sign of her assent he quickly turned an old bitten down quill into a portkey, absently remembering he should order her some sugar free Sugar-Quills; he slipped his arms under her while he activated it, only feeling the jerk behind his navel for a brief second before they were standing in Hermione's bedroom, he slipped her under the covers tucking her in as he kissed her forehead" it's going to be alright little bird" he whispered as he pushed back her hair. He stepped back from the bed and disappeared with a crack Hermione fitfully moving in the sleep that he had magically send over her.

In his own apartment, Reyes plotted- no one hurt his boss and got off as easy as Ronald Weasley did. Hermione Granger had been kinder to him than he has ever deserved after the war. He had seen over the past years working for her as she rose steadily through the ranks of the ministry how as her relationship with the weasel had changed. Where there had once been two war heros in love, as Hermione grew in power and prestige, quickly becoming one of the finest and most respected legal advocates within the magical community; Weasley had remained the "hero" of war- touring and giving speeches that gained less and less attention with their empty words. Only groupie bimbos that wanted a taste of the fame ever hung around Ron Weasley anymore- which is exactly how Romolda Vane had gotten pregnant.

Reyes snorted at the thought. Romolda had undoubtedly started following Weasley around when she realized she would never gain the love of Harry or the respect of Hermione, without which Romoldia wouldn't gain favor among any of the other influencers that had been borne out of the war. She had instead found the weakest link and seemed determined to exploit the sensationalism that Ronald Weasley cheating on Hermione Granger would cause- Reyes shook his head, he wouldn't need to find a punishment for Romoldia as she clearly had no idea what opinion the wizarding world would take at hearing such a thing. He almost pitied the girl, until he remembered that the only reason they had any warning that the news was going to hit was because of Narcissa Malfoy who had been writing the fashion section at the daily profet since the end of the war, had sent them helpful tip about the story that would be breaking the next day. He had demanded an early release of the article sent to his office but despite his best efforts he had been unable to prevent it going to print. Hermione being so hurt had thrown up the shields around her and had begun writing a letter to ron, when he asked if she could use her influence to stop the story from going to print, she had simply waved him off and offered him the tightly wound scroll while she returned to work.

Reyes knew that he must never see her eyes look so dead and defeated again.

He slept that night haunted by the eyes usually a honey brown that had seemed to go black and ice cold.

Reviews will make be better, stronger, faster with updates etc...


	2. Oh Hermione

**A/N Hope you like the story. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters here and am in no way profiting from this story.**

Hermione Granger woke slowly and groggily, as one usually does when they feel they have been beaten twice over by a bludger. Her eyes felt gritty and her mouth had a horrendous cottony dryness that indicated she had fallen asleep without her mouth guard in. She slowly stretched her tightly curled limbs outward her fingertips brushing the mountain of books and clothes that almost always occupied the left side of her bed. There had never been much reason to move them, as she spent at least half her nights at Rons and the other half she came to her own home and flopped into bed with little to no ceremony; often even forgetting to take of her ministry robes the night before. She mused as she ran her finger tips over the different textures gathered, that it had been her flopping into her bed in wrinkled robes that had been the case more often than not recently. Gingerly she turned on her side and swung her feet over the side of the bed, her body rising parallel with the movement. She spent a lot of time staring at rug that desperately needed vacuuming before she stepped down onto it.

She shuffled to the adjoining bathroom where the switch of bright fluorescents made her aching head scream. Reaching into the cabinet behind the sink she grabbed a headache potion, tossing back her head; she downed the brew quickly before closing the cabinet door again. Suddenly she was faced with her own reflection, she was surprised to note that it had been awhile since she had truly looked at herself in the mirror, as she often just quickly glanced to make sure wild hair look some semblance of ordered. She grimaced looking at the rats nest that was her hair this morning, while her curly tresses where not regularly what one might call bushy anymore, this morning after sleeping so restlessly the night before, her hair was quite literally sticking up in every direction. Her eyes to had dark circles that she didn't think she could blame exclusively on Ron but that certainly weren't being helped. She also hadn't noticed how thin and hallowed her checks had become, she tried to remember the last meal she ate and was slightly horrified to find she could remember eating anything but some dry toast that Reyes had pushed on her the day before and the carafe of coffee that she usually nursed throughout the day.

She cast her eyes away from her reflection grabbing instead her toothbrush and toothpaste, she began to violently clean her teeth not stopping until she could see the spots of bright red blood in her spit. She quickly turned on the shower, stripping out of yet another pair of wrinkled robes she stepped beneath the hot spray, pretending as she did that she hadn't seen the stark outline of her ribs as she stepped beneath the steamy spray. She closed her eyes as she cleaned her body first while her hair became weighted down with water. When she was satisfied with the amount of moisture in her hair, she began to painstakingly clean the long tresses, shampooing only her roots then lathering her ends with conditioner magically formulated against knots and flyways. Done, she stood under the spray of the water a little longer, allowing the spray to relax the tightly knotted muscles at her neck and shoulders. With a little regret she turned the water off and grabbed her two towels from outside the bath, drawing the first around her body she began to pat her hair dry with the second when the wards at the front door chimed- she had a visitor.

 **A short chapter but I think we all need to know that obviously, Hermione has a lot more going on than just Ron being a asshole. As always Reviews will make be better, stronger, faster with updates etc...**


End file.
